Wie werde ich am Effektivesten Todesser?
by Hau-mich-Blau
Summary: Wie wird man effektivesten Todesser, wo man doch eigentlich auf der anderen Seite steht? DAS neue Buch um Todesser zu werden. Hier wird beschrieben und an Hand von Beispielen gezeigt, wie man es sogar bis in die Obersten Reihen schafft.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hier noch eine Story von mir **_

Wie werde ich am Effektivsten Todesser?

Vorwort:

Sie sind ein Reinblut, höchstens Halbblut, unbedeutend, auf der 'Guten' Seite, und haben endlich herausgefunden das Sie etwas falsch gemacht haben.

Nein, sie haben nicht vergessen den Müll raus zubringen! 

Sie stehen auf der Falschen Seite der Macht!

Sie versuchen jetzt wohl verzweifelt das wieder gut zu machen, aber halten Sie ein! Sie dürfen nicht einfach losspazieren! Oder wollen sie getötet werden?  
Sie müssen es Schritt für Schritt tun!

Hier noch eine kleine Warnung am Rande: Lesen sie alles ganz genau! Wenn sie Problem e haben wenden sie sich an:

TOD  
Essende Straße 1234  
45678 Todesser-Weihe  
England

Um alle Nebeneffekte zu vermeiden bietet TOD (Tod oder Darmgeschwür) ihnen 'Wie werde ich Todesser' Anfänger Kurse, mit einem 20 Rabat Gutschein für 'Wie werde ich Todesser aus den Inneren Kreis'.

_**Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch **_

_**Eure Hau-mich-Blau**_


	2. Lektion 1

_**Hi!!!! Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Hier ist der nächste teil und die 1. Lektion. Viel Spaß damit**_

**Lektion 1: Altes hinter sich lassen**

_Um Todesser zu werden ist es wichtig, dass Sie Ihre Freunde und Bekannten wechseln, sowie für den Anfang um ziehen._

**Freunde und Bekannte**

Weißmagier, wie zum Beispiel: Auroren oder Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, als Freunde werden auf der Dunklen Seite gehasst und verabscheut!   
Vergraulen, foltern oder töten Sie sie oder sagen Sie ihnen ins Gesicht, dass Sie die Seite wechseln.  
Um besonders beliebt bei den Todessern zu werden, schlägt ihnen TOD die zweite Variante- foltern – vor.  
Eine Großzahl von Todessern, sowie der Dunkle Lord persönlich ziehen diese Methode vor.

Genießen Sie die Schreie ihrer Familie, Freunde und Kollegen, und haben Sie unseretwegen sehr perverse Gedanken dabei!

Wenn Sie Ihre Freunde und Bekannte los geworden sind, fangen Sie an sich mit bekannten Todessern, Dieben und schwer Verbrechern- hier muss noch gesagt werden, dass Sirius Black als Verräter der Schwarzen Seite gilt- anzufreunden. 

-Achtung-: Schenken Sie Ihr Vertrauen nicht X-Beliebigen und schon gar nicht Leichtsinnig! Viele werden Sie und Ihr Vertrauen ausnutzen!

**Wohnen in der Nokturngasse**

Ziehen Sie um!

In Ihrem alten Haus wurden zu 99,9 Zauber ausgeführt, die das Ministerium sofort benachrichtigen werden sobald Sie nur den hauch eines Schwarzmagischen Zaubers, Fluchs oder Trank benutzen.  
Um dies zu verhindern ziehen sie am besten in die Nokturngasse. Dies wird auch für spätere Vorgänge erforderlich sein.  
Im ‚Toten Drachen', ‚Schreiendem Halunken' oder im ‚Schwarzem Feuer' werde Sie eine Bleibe für unbestimmte Zeit finden. 

-Warnung-: In die Muggelwelt sollten Sie auf _gar keinem _Fall ziehen!  
Muggel sind ein ‚Verbotenes' Thema im Aufstieg zum Todesser!

Muggel sind verabscheuungswürdige Wesen. (- Fragen sie bei ihrem neuen Arzt oder Apotheker -)  
Halten sie mit allen Mitteln Abstand zu diesen Gebieten, außer sie wollen sie zu Tode quälen.

_**So ich hoffe euch gefällt es bis jetzt. :3**_

_**Eure Hau-mich-Blau**_

_**PS: Liebe Schwarzleser, und ich weiß das es welche gibt….(über 30) Bitte indiekniegeh schreibt mir auch ein Review!!!!!!!lechz Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Freut mich das es bis jetzt gefällt Hier ist die 2. und meine Lieblings Lektion _**

Eurofighter007: Das mit den Praktischen Ausführungen, hab ich auch gedacht das ich so was machen will, aber so wat kann isch net

All: Wenn jemand Interesse hätte darüber ne Story zu mache, da ich es in meiner Unfähigkeit nicht machen kann, würde ich mich freuen, so lang ich den Link dazu bekomme und bemerkt wird, dass das Buch von mir ist. :3

**_Viel Spaß damit_**

**Lektion 2: Das richtige Vokabular**  
Ohne das richtige Vokabular verstehen Sie kaum etwas, was richtige Todesser von sich geben.  
Auch werden Sie es nicht schaffen sich richtig in die Todesser Gesellschaft zu interagieren.

Viele der unten angegebenen Sätze sind von Profis übersetzt. (Einer davon ist Crabbe Sr.)  
Daran werden sie sehen wie schwer diese eigenartige ‚Sprache' ist.  
Anfänger wie Sie sollten versuchen schon so früh wie möglich beginnen diese ‚Sprache' zu lernen, denn ohne diese Vokabular werden Sie es gerade mal bis zum Mittleren Todesser schaffen.

-Hinweis-: Für den Inneren Kreis werden Sie sich ein noch erweitertes Vokabular an eignen müssen! Dieses gibt es mit den normalen Vokabeln in Schwarz- und Weißmagischen Läden, wie zum Beispiel: bei Flourish & Blotts oder Borgin und Burkes.

**Todessisch/ ‚Deutsch'**

_Platz da! Könnten sie aus dem Weg gehen?_  
_Stirb! Das war nicht sehr nett, jetzt müssen sie von uns _

_gehen!_  
_Noch ein Wort und du bist Tot! Sie reden zu viel, könnten sie das bitte einstellen, _

_oder sie werden_

_die Konsequenzen davon tragen müssen._

_Wertloses Schlammblut! Du bist genauso viel Wert wie der Dreck unter _

_meinen Schuhen!_  
_Pah! Das ist außer meinem Interesse..._  
_My Lord __**Anrede**__ für das Halbblut das Sie dienen wollen_  
_Meine Lieben Freunde... Hallo ihr Arschkriecher..._  
_Ich freue mich euch hier versammelt zusehen. Endlich seid ihr W!$€/ hier, hat ja ewig_

_gedauert!_

_Belohnung Dunkle Mal_  
_Verrat Nicht auftauchen bei Todesser Treffen_  
_Ich vertraue dir voll und ganz. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, stirbst du._  
_Heute ist ein besonderer Tag. Heute passiert was besonderes, mal wieder._

_(Meistens Weißmagische Gebiete die es zu _

_übernehmen gibt)_

_Ich rieche Blut! Gleich bist du dran!_  
_Nebenwirkungen Meist schmerzhafte oder gar Tödlich Sachen._


	4. Chapter 4

Hier ist mal wieder eine neue Lektion Viel spaß  
------------------------------------------------

**Lektion 3: Outfit und Tiere**

Kein Todesser wird mit den Falschem Outfit oder gewöhnlichen Tieren 

**Die richtigen Klamotten**

Wie sie in der zwischen Zeit mitbekommen haben sollten, trägt kein Todesser etwas anderes außer den Feinsten Sachen in den Farben: Schwarz, Dunkel Grau, Slytherin Grün, und Dunkel Blau.

Also ziehen Sie endlich die PINKEN Roben aus!

-Tipp-: Im ‚BloodyShop' gibt es die besten Klamotten, außerdem werden sie auf viele, und auch höhere Todesser treffen.

Kennen sie die Gleichung: Todesser Reinblut Stinkreich?

Wenn ja, dann werden Sie wohl verstehen, dass Sie mit Ihren billig Roben nirgends landen werden, außer vielleicht da wo Sie angefangen haben.

Wenn nein, dann fragen wir Sie ob sie in ihrem früherem Unterricht auch wirklich aufgepasst haben, und nicht geschlafen.

Also setzten Sie sich endlich auf und bewegen Sie Ihren zukünftigen Todesser Hintern in den nächsten total überteuerten Laden und holen Sie sich wenigstens die Todesser Grundausstattung!

-Erklärung-: Die Todesser Grundausstattung besteht aus: langer Schwarzen Kutte, Schwarzen Rollkragen Pullis, Schwarzen Designer Hosen, eleganten Schuhen, und nicht zu vergessen die Weiße Maske.  
(Entgegen vieler Meinung, kann man sich diese Maske in vielen Läden in der Nokturngasse kaufen, sowie bei Madam Malkins)

**Animagi und Haustiere**

Sie versuchen weit aufzusteigen in ihrem zukünftigen Lords gefallen?  
Dann werden sie am besten unangemeldeter Animagi. (Siehe Peter Pettigrew)  
Ohne Hilfe sollten sie so um ein Jahr gebrauchen das hinzu bakommen.

Animagi können ungesehen Spionieren, falls Sie ein Gefährlicher Animagi sind (zum Beispiel: Wolf, Großer Hund, Raubkatze, Raubvogel, oder andere magische Animagi Formen), werden sie es weit bringen.  
Da nicht viele aus Lord Voldemorts Reihe Animagi sind.

-Achtung-: Wenn Sie die Animagi Form eines Hasen, Kücken, Regenwürm, Maulwurf, Koralle oder eine Eintagsfliege haben, sollten Sie nicht damit herum prahlen.

Zu Ihrer Haustier Wahl, schlägt Ihnen TOD vor Ihr altes Haustier zu entsorgen.

Eulen, Katzen, Fledermäuse und Kröten sind eintönige und wertlose Haustiere.  
Holen Sie sich lieber einen Raben, Adler, eine Schlange, eine Echse oder ein Verahn

-Hinweis-: Passen sie auf, dass es sich auch um Reinblütige Tiere handelt!. 

+-++++++++++++-------------+-+-+----------------++++++++++++++++-+-+-++-+----------------

So das wars.

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lektion 4: Allgemeines Zauberwissen über das Böse**_

Sie haben sich jetzt voll ständig neu einkleiden lassen, besitzen ein neues und besseres Haustier und haben ein ausgefallenes Vokabular, was Ihnen jetzt noch fehlt ist das allgemeine Grundwissen über Gefährliche Tier, Gegenstände und Pflanzen, sowie die meisten Informationen über höher Todesser und Wege sie zu beeindrucken.

Da wir von TOD nur ein Info Buch ist werden nur die wichtigsten Sachen erklärt und für weiteres müssten Sie in Bücher wie:

‚Blutrünstige Tiere, ein spaß für Jedermann' von I.R.Reslachen, ‚Pflanzen für ein Tödliches Vergnügen' von M.Esser und ‚Tausend, ‚ ein Gegenstand um Verräter zu quälen' von J.K.Rowling und ‚Dunkle Gesellschaft auf einen Blick' von R.A.Black.

Und nun ihre Informationen:

Todesser: 

**Lucius Malfoy **

_Geboren:_ ca. 1954

_Wesen: _Mensch

_Lieblings-Foltermethode:_ Leute an Blitzableiter hängen.

_Favorisierte Mordweise:_ Avada Kedavra

_Mag es wenn er gesagt bekommt…:_dass er seine Haare hübsch hat; … er wäre unter 30 Jahre alt.

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

_Geboren:_ 1951

_Wesen: _Mensch

_Lieblings-Foltermethode:_ Cruciatus

_Favorisierte Mordweise:_ Zu Tode quälen

_Mag es wenn er gesagt bekommt…:_ Sie wäre Voldemorts bester ‚Mann'.

**Fenrir Greyback**

_Geboren:_ unbekannt

_Wesen: _Werwolf

_Lieblings-Foltermethode:_ Gliedmaßen abbeißen

_Favorisierte Mordweise:_ Zerfleischen

_Mag es wenn er gesagt bekommt…: _Werwolfe an die Macht!

Gefährliche Tiere: 

**Werwolf**

_Art: _Wolfsmensch

_Fundort: _überall

_Fähigkeiten:_ Kann andere durch einen Biss anstecken.

**Riesen **

_Art: _‚Mensch'

_Fundort: _Osteuropäischen Bergregionen

_Fähigkeiten:_ Vor Magie schützende Haut, große Kraft

**Aschwinderin**

_Art: _Schlange

_Fundort: _Entsteht bei vernachlässigen einen mit Magie benutzten Kamin.

_Fähigkeiten: _Legt wie glühende Kohlen aussehende Eier die nicht schlüpfen, aber Häuser abbrennen.

Gefährliche Pflanzen

**Belladonna Beere**

_Fundort: _Europa, Voderasien, Nordwestafrika

_Eigenschaften: _Macht Augen größer, verursacht Sehstörungen, macht Wahnsinnig _(bei geringer Menge)_, Tod durch Atemnot _(bei größerer Menge)_


	6. Lektion 5

**Lektion 5: Dunkle Magie**

Und nun kommen wir zu dem wohl wichtigsten Punkt im Leben eines Todessers: Der Dunklen Magie!

Dunkle Magie:

Die Dunklen Künste sind anders als die Magie, die ‚normale' (niedere) Zauberer benutzen. Die meisten Zauber sind neutral- sie können aber trotzdem zum Guten oder zum Bösen verwendet werden- und nur einige wenige Zauber gehören zur Dunklen Magie. Diese Sprüche nennt man Flüche.

Flüche werden benutz um anderen zu Schaden. (Sonst wären sie ja nicht böse)

Das heißt aber nicht gleich, dass wenn Sie einen Fluch sprechen, dieser zu dunklen Magie gehört! Nur wenn Sie die tiefe Absicht besitzen einen Fluch zu sprechen um anderen zu schaden ist es ECHTE dunkle Magie.

Es macht einen großen Unterschied aus, ob sie nur wollen, dass der Fluch funktioniert oder sie ihn aus tiefsten Herzen sprechen. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass sie das verstehen, denn dies der einzige Weg ist die dunklen Künste zu beherrschen.

-Hinweis:- Durmstrang ist ein Guter Weg die Dunklen Künste zu lernen.

Die bekanntesten Flüche:

- Avada Kedavra: Der Todesfluch. (Er leuchtet so grün wie Harry Potters Augen.)

- Crucio: Folterfluch. (Er lässt den Gegenüber vor Schmerzen den Verstand verlieren Siehe: _Die Longbottoms_ )

- Imperio: Kontrollfluch. (Man hat die Kontrolle über seinem Gegenüber. –Warnung- _Es gibt Menschen Harry Potter die sich dagegen wehren können!_)

- Rictusempra: Kitzelfluch ( Das Opfer muss unkontrolliert Lachen. –Hinweis- _Man sagt sich, dass Bellatrix Lestrange zu lange unter diesem Fluch lag und nun ständig zu Lachanfällen neigt_.)

- Locomotor mortis: Beinklammerfluch (Das Opfer kann seinen Unterkörper nicht mehr bewegen. –Zitat- „_Kein Unterleib- kein Ärger!"_ – _Voldemort_)

-Hinweis- Sollten sie diese Flüche noch nicht alle beherrschen, sollten Sie diese so schnell wie Möglich lernen, da sie beim Aufnahme-Test der Todesser dringend erforderlich sind!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lektion 6: Wie alles begann**_

Jeder fragt sich wie es eigentlich dazu kam, dass unser hochgeschätzter Lord, sich für das Dunkler Tyrann Dasein entschieden hat und was er seid dem, und mit wem, erreicht hat.

**Alles über den Dunklen Lord**

Lord Voldemort (richtiger Name ist unbekannt) ist der letzte lebende Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin.

Geboren ist er als das Jahr 1926 starb. (Danach wurde das Jahr 1926 auch nie wieder gesehen.)

Vom 1. September 1938 bis Juni 1945 besuchte er die Zauberer Schule Hogwarts, wo er, verständlicher weise, von jedem, außer paar ausnahmen (nur von unwichtigen wie: A. Dumbledore) geliebt und verehrt wurde.

Er wurde Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher.

Er bekam sogar eine Auszeichnung, weil er Hogwarts von den todbringenden Monstern von R. Hagrid (einem Hirnamputierten Halbriesen, der leider immer noch lebt) befreit hat.

_-Anmerkung:- In Wirklichkeit hatte unser Dunkler Lord einen Basilisken auf unwürdige Muggel losgelassen._

Schon damals in seiner Schulzeit begann der Dunkle Lord Anhänger zusammeln, die wie er gegen Schlammblüter und Muggel waren. Sie gründeten den Dunklen Orden.

Seine ersten Morde begann er ebenfalls während seiner Schulzeit (Das erste Mal das er jemanden gequält hat, soll wohl schon vor seiner Schulzeit gewesen sein.)

Um die Welt ewig mit seinen Fabelhaften Ideen zu leiten, erschuf unser Lord mehrfach Horcruxe, die ihn und seine Seele unsterblich macht. (Sein Aussehen wurde dadurch sogar noch Furchterregender!)

Nach seiner Schulzeit, fing der Dunkle Lord mit dem öffentlichen Ausrotten der Muggelstämmigen, auf Grund ihrer Minderwertigkeit, an.

Diese und viele weitere Taten ließen ihn zu dem grausamen, gruseligen und Monsterhaften Wesen werden, das wir alle kennen und verehren.

Seine Schreckensherrschaft nahm ein schreckliches ende, als er im Jahre 1980 zu den Potters ging, um ihren Sprössling umzubringen. Doch leider überlebte dieser, und schwächte unseren Meister.

Doch glücklicherweise fand er 1995 wieder zu seiner alten Grausamkeit und Stärke zurück und will Rache an dem Potter- Bengel.

**Seine Anhänger**

Zu bekannten Todessern erster Stunde gehören: Avery Sr., Antonin Dolohow, Lestrange Sr., Mulciber, Nott Sr., so wie Rosier Sr. Und Augustus Rockwood.

Diese kannten und verehrten in schon in seiner Schulzeit und dienen ihm noch heute. (Wenn sie noch nicht gestorben sind)

Im laufe der Jahr folgten ihnen bis zu seinem Sturz, viele, unter anderem: Regulus Black (Verräter, wurde von Voldemort beseitigt), Goyle und Crabbe Sr., Fenrir Greyback, Igor Karkaroff (ebenfalls Verräter), Bellatrix Lesetrange, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew.

Viele dieser Todesser würden für ihren und unseren Meister alles tun, selbst wenn es heißt, dass sie wieder nach Askaban müssen.

-Achtung:- Es wird einem hoch angerechnet, wenn man für zu dem Dunklen Lord offen steht und sich auch dafür Einknasten lässt. Doch man wird verachtet, wenn man sich freiwillig wie eine Memme ergibt!


End file.
